The Older Brother and The Best Friend
by tvdspnlover
Summary: Kara lived with Alison's family for a few months before Alison blackmailed her into leaving Rosewood, after Kara started to become more of a problem than a friend. After hearing that Alison's murderer, Ian Thomas, confessed and then committed suicide, she returns to Rosewood, reconnecting with her old friends and old crush Jason and she soon becomes tangled up in A's game. Jason/OC
1. Moving to Rosewood

"So tell us, what's this big surprise?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah, c'mon Ali, we're dying to know!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Well alright, she'll be here soon anyway" Alison replied.

"She?" Emily inquired.

"My pen pal from England is coming to stay with me for a few months, so I thought that we could include her into our group" Alison explained.

"You have a pen pal from England? Since when?" Aria asked.

"A few months. You remember when I went on holiday with my parents to England, well she lived in the town we were staying in and we became good friends, so we kept in touch" Alison told them.

"Why have you never told us about her?" Emily questioned.

"No reason, there was just never an opportunity to bring it up" Alison replied.

"So what's she like?" Aria inquired.

"Well she's really funny, intelligent, and kind...but she is about a year younger than us" Alison admitted.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought you would want to hang around with someone younger than us" Spencer exclaimed.

"She's different...special" Alison told her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, making all the girls jump slightly.

"That must be her" Alison stated, standing up and walking to the door.

"Ali!" A squeal came from the door when it was opened.

"Hey!" Alison exclaimed, pulling the shorter girl into a hug.

"So guys, this is Kara" Alison told them.

"Hey" Aria offered awkwardly.

"Let me guess, you're Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna?" Kara asked, pointing to them one by one.

"You got it" Alison smiled.

"So...what do you guys to for fun around here?" Kara smirked.

Later on in the day the girls had settled down to watch a movie and eat popcorn, and were quizzing Kara on her life.

"So how did you and Alison meet?" Spencer questioned.

"I saw some creep hitting on her in a cafe and told him where to go" Kara answered.

"My hero" Alison laughed.

"And then we started talking and just hit it off" Kara continued.

"So are you going to High School here?" Aria asked.

"Unfortunately yes, I couldn't get out of that if I was living here for a month" Kara sighed.

"Well we'll all look out for you, right guys?" Alison insisted.

"Sure" Hanna said in response.

"Okay, well I'm going to get the popcorn, because I'm starving" Kara told them, leaving the room.

"...She's not what I expected" Spencer commented.

"What do you mean?" Alison asked.

"She seems really nice...I just expected someone a bit more...I don't know, bitchy?" Spencer admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint Spence" Alison retorted.

"You seem to really like her" Emily stated.

"I do" Alison replied.

"How come?" Emily inquired.

"She's brave, would never stand down from a fight" Alison explained.

"Here's the popcorn" Kara said, flopping down onto the couch beside Allison, the popcorn on her lap.

"Who's hungry?" Kara smirked.

All the girls greedily grabbed at the popcorn, but as Hanna was about to reach for it, Alison put a hand out and stopped her.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Han?" Alison stated.

"Hey, she can have the popcorn if she wants it. C'mon, take some" Kara said, handing the bowl to Hanna.

"Um, no, really it's okay" Hanna replied.

"Alright, how about you take one and I'll take one? Fair?" Kara asked.

"Okay" Hanna smiled, taking her piece of popcorn.

"So are you parents okay with you staying here for a month?" Spencer questioned.

"Seriously Spencer? Way to put your foot in it" Alison said, irritated.

"What?" Spencer asked, confused.

"I live in a care home" Kara explained.

"Oh...I...I'm sorry to hear that" Spencer stuttered awkwardly.

"It's fine" Kara told her.

"Have you been in care for long?...Sorry it's none of my business" Aria asked.

"No it's alright, I've lived in care homes all my life" Kara admitted.

"God that must be awful" Hanna exclaimed.

"I got used to it, kind of hard not to when you've never known anything else" Kara explained.

"Alison, are you home?" A voice called out.

"I'm in here, Mom" Allison yelled.

"Kara, it's so nice to see you again" Mrs Dilaurentis.

"You too, Mrs D" Kara said, standing up and hugging her.

"I hope you're treating our guest well Alison" Mrs Dilaurentis warned.

"She's been great" Kara told her.

"I'm glad to hear that. Mr Dilaurentis will be coming home soon, and I think it's probably time the rest of you girls head home" Mrs Dilaurentis explained.

"Do they have to?" Alison pouted.

"Yes, c'mon girls. You can see Alison tomorrow" Mrs Dilaurentis said, ushering them out.

* * *

><p>"This will be your room Kara, I hope you like it" Mrs Dilaurentis said, showing Kara her bedroom.<p>

"Wow...it's so big!" Kara exclaimed.

"Really? This is the smallest bedroom we have" Mrs Dilaurentis admitted.

"Well I love it. Thanks for letting me stay, Mrs D" Kara told her.

"That's alright. I'm actually hoping that you will have a good influence on Alison...recently she's been acting so distant" Mrs Dilaurentis sighed.

"Well she is 15, that's supposed to be a problem age isn't it?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Well I let you get unpacked" Mrs Dilaurentis said, stepping out of the room.

Kara started unpacking her clothes, placing them all in her wardrobe when she heard her door open and someone stumbled in. She turned around to see it was Alison's brother Jason, obviously drunk.

"This...this isn't my bedroom" Jason mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, no kidding? C'mon, out" Kara exclaimed, ushering him out of the door, and opening his own bedroom door for him.

"Who are you?" Jason slurred when he fell onto his bed.

"I don't think we've been officially introduced. I'm Kara, one of Alison's friends" Kara told him.

"Oh...you're the girl who...is staying here" Jason stuttered, as he started to fall asleep.

Kara walked over to him and carefully pushed him onto his side.

"Hey...what're you doing?" Jason said, batting her hand away.

"Unless you want to choke on your own sick in your sleep, I suggest you let me do this" Katherine exclaimed.

"...Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing" Jason mumbled.

"What?" Kara asked, but noticed he had already fallen asleep.

Yawning, she walked out of his room and into her own where Alison was waiting for her.

"Hey, where were you?" Alison inquired.

"Helping your drunk ass brother out" Kara told her.

"Ugh, I'm sorry he's a real pain" Alison admitted.

"Don't worry, he's not the first drunk person I've had to deal with" Katherine laughed.

"Okay...Goodnight Kara" Alison said, walking to the doorway.

"Night Ali" Kara smiled.


	2. First Day

A few days past and then it was time for Kara's first day at Rosewood High School, and it was obvious she was nervous.

"Don't worry, okay? If I accept you everyone will accept you" Alison told her, over the breakfast table.

"Oh, I get it, so you're like the Queen Bee of the school?" Kara questioned.

"More like Queen Bitch" Jason stated, walking over to them.

"What the hell's your problem, Jason?" Alison asked.

"You. Stop stealing things from my room Alison, I mean it" Jason warned her.

"Or what?" Alison smirked.

"Or I'll-" He was cut off by Kara.

"Or nothing. Alison, what did you take?" Kara inquired.

"Just one of his Japanese porn magazines" Alison replied.

"...Okay, why?" Kara asked.

"Because it was something to do" Alison told her.

"Well here's something else that you can do...give it back" Kara exclaimed.

"Oh, C'mon Kara" Alison pouted.

"Ali, seriously this isn't worth it. Just give it back" Kara explained.

"Ugh, fine" Alison grumbled, walking up the stairs to her room.

"...I have never heard someone speak to Ali like that" Jason exclaimed.

"Well maybe it's about time someone did, and by the way, you shouldn't call your sister a bitch" She told him.

"And why's that?" He asked.

"Because one day you might need to be in her good books" Kara advised him, standing up.

"I'm heading over to Spencer's house, I'll see you there" She called up the stairs.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute" Alison replied.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, let's sit here" Alison said, sitting by a table, while the rest of her friends followed.<p>

"So how come you're in our classes today? Aren't you too young?" Spencer questioned.

"I may have lied about my age a tiny bit. I've got some friends who are good at hacking computers and changing records" Kara explained.

"I advised her it would probably be better to have classes with us to make sure everyone knows who her friends are" Alison told them.

"Jesus Ali, you make us sound like the Mafia" Kara laughed.

"Hey Alison, who's your friend?" A voice boomed from behind them.

"Noel, this is Kara" Alison introduced them.

"Hey" Noel smirked at Kara, checking her out.

"My face is up here Noel" Kara said, when she noticed him looking at her cleavage.

"Feisty, I like this one" He smirked, walking away.

"Ugh, what a creeper" Kara stated.

"He may be a creeper, but he's hot, right Aria?" Alison added.

"Oh, do you have a crush Aria?" Kara teased.

"Maybe a little..." Aria blushed.

"Oh please, you've been obsessed with him for ages now" Alison exclaimed.

"Well he'd be stupid not to notice you Aria" Kara told her.

"Thanks" Aria smiled shyly.

"So what do you guys have first period?" Kara asked.

"We all have geography" Spencer told her.

"Ugh, I don't have the same lesson as you guys, I've got biology instead" Kara sighed.

"I'm going to go and check out my locker, I'll see you guys at break" Kara told them.

* * *

><p>She soon found her and started to place her books inside of it. As she closed the locker door, she spotted a girl next to her looking at a necklace.<p>

"Cute necklace" Kara told her.

"Oh...um, thanks" The girl said shyly.

"Who got it for you?" Kara asked.

"It was a birthday present from my mom" The girl replied.

"It's really pretty, why don't you wear it?" Kara questioned.

"This is probably going to sound really stupid...but I guess I feel like it's too pretty for me" The girl admitted.

"What? You're pretty" Kara told her.

"No, I'm not" The girl insisted.

Kara stepped towards the girl and carefully took her ponytails and hair grips out, letting her hair fall to her shoulders.

"There, all you need is a good curling or straitening iron and you're good to go" Kara smiled.

"Just because my hair looks better won't mean the rest of me will" The girl told her.

"Alright, how about you ditch the glasses and get contact lenses...and maybe a slight change of clothes" Kara explained.

"You really think I'd look pretty if I did that?" The girl asked.

"You are pretty, you just can't see it" Kara said, as she took the necklace out of the girl's hands and put it around her neck.

"There, better already. So what's your name?" Kara smiled.

"Mona. What's yours?" The girl replied.

"Kara, I just moved here from England" She told her.

"Oh...you're one of Alison's friends" Mona realised.

"Yeah...I'm guessing you guys don't get on too well" Kara suggested.

"She doesn't like me" Mona stated.

"Well who cares what she thinks, the only important opinion is your own one" Kara advised.

"Thanks" Mona smiled.

"It was nice meeting you" Kara said, as the bell rang and she walked to her next lesson.

* * *

><p>It had come to the last lesson of the day and Kara was exhausted. She instantly cheered up when she saw Emily standing outside of her classroom.<p>

"Hey, do you have this lesson now?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, do you?" Emily questioned.

"Yep, I'm so happy I've finally got one of you guys in my class" Kara exclaimed.

"So how's our school been so far?" Emily inquired.

"Alright, I mean it's not easy going anywhere when you're the new girl though" Kara replied, as the teacher opened the door, ushering them in.

"You must be our new student" The women stated.

"Yep, that's me" Kara smiled awkwardly.

"Well you can go sit over by the back" The teacher told her, then started the lesson.

"Hey, I'm Kara" She said, sitting down and holding her hand out.

"Um..." They boy mumbled, giving Emily a strange look.

"Okay, I'm sensing some weird vibes here. Do you and Emily not like each other or something?" She asked.

"We're just very different people" He replied.

"Ah, you mean you're not in the popular group" Kara realised.

"Yep, not like you" He told her.

"Me? I've been here for one day, I'm certainly not in the popular group. I'm like bottom of the pile" Kara explained.

"Not when you're hanging around with Alison Dilaurentis" He explained.

"So it's you and Alison who don't like each other" Kara stated.

"That's an understatement" He admitted.

"Well Ali can be a bitch sometimes...okay a lot of the time, but she is my friend. However, that doesn't mean I can't be friends with people who she doesn't like" Kara told him.

"It kind of does" He retorted.

"Okay, let's start again. You have no idea who I am, and I have no idea who you are. So, I'm Kara, what's your name?" She smiled.

"Lucas" He replied.

"Nice to meet you Lucas" Kara said, shaking his hand.

"Here is your project for the next few weeks, I expect you to work on it with your lab partners" Their teacher announced at the end of the lesson, handing out some sheets of paper.

"So, me and you are lab partners then?" Kara winked.

"Don't worry, I'll do the work, I'll just tell you what to say when we have to present it" Lucas told her.

"What? No way, I want to help" She retorted.

"You know we'd have to work on this out of class" Lucas added.

"I know that's why it's called homework" She said sarcastically.

"Hey Kara, you ready to go? Ali said she'd wait at the hall entrance for us" Emily said, walking up to them.

"Sure. How about I meet you at your house tomorrow, would 5 be alright with you?" Kara inquired.

"...I guess" Lucas said, shocked.

"Alright, I'll see you then" Kara smiled, as she and Emily left the classroom.

"You know our teacher would let you swap lab partners seeing as your new" Emily told her.

"Well I don't want to" Kara retorted.

"You're actually going to work with him?" Emily exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I? Because Alison wouldn't approve?" Kara said, unimpressed.

"Well...yeah I guess so" Emily admitted, as they walked up to where Alison was waiting for them.

"Hey Alison, you know Lucas?" Kara inquired.

"You mean Hermie?" Alison asked.

"...Yes. Emily was worried that you wouldn't like me having him as my lab partner" Kara told her.

"You've got Hermie as your lab partner? Poor you" Alison laughed.

"Do you even know him?" Kara questioned.

"I know him enough to know he's a creep" Alison exclaimed.

"Okay, let's get something sorted out right here right now, Ali. You're my friend okay? But doesn't mean you get to choose who I'm friends with, I do" Kara explained.

"...I...I..." Alison stuttered, surprised because nobody had ever talked to her like that before.

"Look, I do love you Ali, but you can't control my life. And you shouldn't be trying to control your other friends lives too" Kara exclaimed.

"I'm only trying to look out for you. Do you really want to hang around with someone like him?" Alison asked.

"I don't yet. But I might do, and I hope you'll be able to except that" Kara told her.

"...Okay" Alison sighed.

"Really?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah, but don't tell me I didn't warn you when you start falling lower on the social ladder" Alison retorted.

"I won't. Friends?" Kara asked.

"Always" Alison said, pulling Kara into a quick hug.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Thanks' for all the good feedback:) Also, sorry if they're are any mistakes in this chapter and upcoming ones, I write these pretty fast and don't have time to check them. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!<p> 


	3. Growing Closer

It was a few weeks later and Kara was surprisingly having a great time staying in Rosewood. She had been worried she would be picked on for being the new girl, but luckily being friends with Alison meant that didn't happen. She had steadily started to become good friends with the other girls and could see why Alison had picked them as friends. However she really didn't like how Alison treated them sometimes. She had also become friends with Mona and Lucas, even though she knew Alison still didn't approve. The most surprising thing was she had become friends with Alison's brother Jason. She could tell from the start that just like a lot of boys she knew, Jason was obviously hurting and was trying to find some comfort in alcohol, but it obviously wasn't working.

"Hey, I thought you had gone out with Alison tonight?" Jason asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Nope, she was going out with some of her older friends and pretty obviously I'm not going to pass for 18" Kara stated.

"Hm, I think you could pass for 17 though" Jason told her.

"Seriously?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, you look good for your age...I mean...you know..." Jason trailed off, blushing lightly.

"You perv" Kara joked, hitting his arm.

"Hey, I've only just turned 19" Jason told her.

"Really? Huh, I thought you were older" Kara admitted.

"Nope, so anyway, what are you going to do while Alison is out partying?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to sit here, eat ice cream and watch horror movies" Kara told him.

"Sounds good" Jason said, flopping onto the couch.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Kara inquired.

No, and anyway I love horror films" Jason admitted.

"Same, what's your favourite?" Kara asked.

It was a few hours later and they were getting to the end of A Nightmare On Elm Street, when Alison arrived some surprised to see the pair up and watching a film together.

"What are you two doing?" Alison asked.

"Sh! You're going to ruin the best bit" Jason said, shushing her.

"Brutal" Kara laughed as Freddy killed another person.

"Ugh, horror movies? How lame" Alison exclaimed.

"Aw, are you scared Ali?" Jason laughed.

"Oh shut up. I'm surprised you're not drunk in a gutter somewhere" Alison retorted.

"Hey! Harsh much, Ali?" Kara scolded her.

"Your my friend remember Kara" Alison told her.

"Oh my God, we've been over this before Alison, I can be friends with whoever I want" Kara argued.

"Fine, be friends with a bunch of losers, see if I care!" Alison exclaimed, walking up the stairs.

"Ugh, what is up with her?" Kara sighed.

"She'll be over it by the morning" Jason told her.

"...She's different from how I remember her" Kara admitted.

"Maybe she only let you see the good side of her before" He suggested.

"Go on, make up with her" Jason announced, nudging her a moment later.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Well I don't want two sad girls around the house do I" Jason replied.

"Okay, okay. I'm going" Kara said as she trudged her way up to Alison's room and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Alison asked when she entered.

"Oh Ali, what's going on with us? We always seem to be arguing nowadays" Kara stated.

"I know...it's just...you're my best friend Kara, I care a lot about you and I don't like the friends you're making" Alison explained.

"You're my best friend too Ali, and I know you don't like them but...well I do" Kara admitted.

"I know..." Alison trailed off.

"Ali, is something else wrong? You've been acting kind of strange lately? Jumpy, upset and you're always going off to these places that you never tell me about" Kara exclaimed.

"You're too young to understand...I'll try to be a better friend, okay?" Alison asked.

"So will I" Kara told her.

"So what do you think of my friends?" Alison asked.

"I really like them, they've all been so nice to me" Kara smiled.

"I'm glad. Hey, how about we all go down the mall tomorrow?" Alison questioned.

"I'd love that" Kara replied.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of days later and Kara was in her room doing some of her homework when she heard someone stumbling up the stairs and rolled her eyes. She knew it was Jason, probably drunk again. She opened her door and found him collapsed in a heap by the stairs. She thought about knocking on Alison's door and asking her for help, but she quickly realised Alison wouldn't help.<p>

"Jason...are you okay?" Kara asked, shaking his shoulder.

As Jason raised his head Kara could see his cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes still wet.

"C'mon, let's get you in your room" Kara said, putting his arm over her shoulder and picking him up.

She quickly opened the door to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Kara questioned.

"Nothing...leave me alone" Jason said, turning his head away from her.

"Have you been drinking again?" Kara inquired.

"It's none of...your business" He slurred.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Kara sighed.

"Go away" Jason mumbled.

"No, I'm not leaving. Jason, why are you doing this to yourself? You're going to get ill!" She exclaimed.

"Why do you care?" He retorted.

"Well, I thought we were beginning to be friends, but I guess I was obviously wrong" Kara said, standing up, pretending to leave.

"Wait...I just...I'm not a good friend...I'm not a good anything" He mumbled, turning over.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Why do you think you're no good?" Kara asked, sitting down again.

"I can't live up to Ali...everyone prefers her" Jason told her.

"That's not true" Kara replied.

"Yes it is!" Jason exclaimed.

"Alright, I don't think having this little therapy session while you're drunk is helping" Kara stated, pulling the duvet over him and leaving the room.

She closed the door and gasped when she saw Alison standing inches away from her.

"What are you doing?" Alison questioned.

"Helping your drunken brother...again" She told her, starting to walk back to her own bedroom.

"Why?" Alison asked.

"Because no one else would" Kara stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alison inquired.

"Look I just think you're all being a bit harsh on Jason" Kara exclaimed.

"Oh my god...you like him don't you?" Alison asked.

"What? No!" Kara retorted.

"You so do! Ugh, that's gross" Alison told her.

"So just because I'm being nice to someone means I fancy them? Sure, Ali" Kara sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your little crush a secret" Alison smirked.

"No, by all means Alison, tell everyone. I'm sure the whole of Rosewood will be so interested to hear who a 14 year old girl fancies" Kara said sarcastically, walking into her room and shutting the door.

Rolling her eyes, Kara flopped back onto her bed. Why had she and Ali started to argue so much? She lay on her back and thought about what had just happened. Of course she didn't like Jason...right?

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I hope you guys like this chapter! It's going to stay in the time before Alison disappeared for about 5 or so more chapters and then I'm going to start around the start of Season 2, in case you guys were wondering:)<p> 


	4. Gossip

When she walked downstairs the next morning she was surprised to find all the girls gossiping downstairs.

"Hey, what's up?" Kara questioned.

"Is it true?!" Hanna asked.

"Is what true?" Kara replied.

"Do you like Jason?" Hanna whispered.

She gave a disapproving look to Alison who had obviously phoned the girls up this morning to tell them the 'big' news.

"Considering that half the times I've seen him he's too drunk to even talk properly, I'm going to have to say no" Kara smirked, sitting down next to Emily.

"Oh really? So why have you been so eager to be around him then?" Alison asked.

"Maybe it's because I'm trying to be nice...unlike some people" Kara argued.

"Hey!" Alison exclaimed.

"Woah guys, calm down! Look by the sounds of it Kara doesn't like him, and even if she did then so what?" Spencer told them.

"Thank you, Spencer" Kara smirked.

"Seriously, you're standing up for her? I thought I was your best friend, Spence" Alison stated.

"You are, but Kara's also become a good friend of mine too" Spencer insisted.

"I think you're being a bit harsh on her too, Ali" Aria admitted.

"Fine, I'll just go then" Alison said, stomping out of the room.

"Alison, wait!" Emily called after her.

The four girls stood up and uttered their goodbyes as they went to go chase after Alison. Sighing, Kara stood up and walked up the stairs, going to wash her teeth, when the bathroom door opened and Jason walked out in nothing but a towel. Blushing lightly, Kara walked past him and closed the bathroom door. Okay, maybe she did have a tiny crush on Jason, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Later on while she was downstairs having her breakfast, Jason entered the room, now fully clothed.<p>

"Hey...uh can we talk about last night?" Jason questioned, sitting next to her.

"Um, sure" Kara said, as she stopped eating her cereal.

"What did I say to you last night?" Jason asked.

"Are we referring to how you think you're no good at anything or how you think everyone prefers Ali over you?" Kara questioned.

"Ugh, I said that?" He sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"Yep, it was pretty depressing" Kara commented.

"And true" Jason added.

"Well after this morning I think you are probably my preferred sibling" Kara exclaimed.

"You guys got into another argument?" Jason inquired.

"Yep" Kara replied.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing important...anyway why don't we talk about your psychological problems instead?" Kara questioned, avoiding the subject.

"It's nothing" He told her.

"You do realise you're not leaving this room until you tell me, right?" Kara asked.

"Oh really? How are you going to stop me?" He said with a grin.

"I have my ways. Now spill" Kara insisted.

"...I guess it's mostly down to my parents really. My mum always made it obvious that she preferred Alison, but sometimes my dad acts like I'm not even his son" Jason explained.

"Why do you think that?" Kara questioned.

"It's just the little things I guess, like how my mum always gives Alison presents when she goes on trips but forgets about me and how if I do something really well it's like it's not good enough for either of them" He admitted.

"You know drowning your sorrows with alcohol isn't going to help" Kara told him.

"I know..." Jason trailed off, upset.

Growing bold, Kara raised her arms out and pulled him into a quick hug, then pulled away to see a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"It's just...I can't remember the last time someone hugged me" Jason admitted.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of weeks later and Kara was putting her books in her locker while talking to Mona about her maths homework.<p>

"So which part don't you get?" Mona questioned.

"All of it" Kara whined.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that hard. All you have to do is put the X's on either side...like this" She exclaimed, writing it on Kara's homework sheet.

"Huh. You know you're a lot smarter than you make out to be" She told her.

"Hey Kara, how's it going?" A voice asked from behind them.

"Hello Noel" Kara sighed, turning around as he handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" She inquired.

"An invitation to my party" He smirked.

"Well I think I'll pass my invitation onto someone who wants to go more" She said, handing Mona her invitation.

"Alright, your friend can go too, but Alison specifically told me to make sure you had an invitation and I want you to be there too" Noel admitted, handing Kara another invitation.

"Fine, we'll be there" Kara sighed, as Noel walked away.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you got me an invite to one of Noel Kahn's parties!" Mona squealed.

"Well I'm going to need you there to stop me from going insane, aren't I?" Kara smirked.

"Sure thing...so what do you think of Noel?" Mona asked.

"What do you mean?" Kara inquired.

"Well, do you like him?" Mona questioned.

"Nah, he's not my type" She admitted.

"I guess he is a bit big headed" Mona stated.

"Just a bit? If his head was any bigger he wouldn't be able to fit through the doorways here" Kara joked, causing Mona to giggle.

"So, if Noel's not your type then who is?" Mona inquired.

"Hm, I don't think I really have a type to be honest" Kara admitted.

"C'mon everyone has a type" Mona insisted.

"Alright I'll think...Uh I guess greenish eye colour, nice hair like maybe an ash blonde kind of colour, oh good eyebrows, eyebrows are very important. And a six pack would be nice" Kara winked.

"...Hold on, didn't you just describe Alison's brother?" Mona questioned.

"What? No. Of course not" Kara blurted out.

"You were totally thinking about him then weren't you!" Mona exclaimed.

"Okay so maybe I have the teeniest, tiniest crush on him. But come on, have you seen the guy?" Kara explained.

"He is pretty hot" Mona grinned.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked this chapter:) Everything seems to lead to an argument between Kara and Ali at the moment, doesn't it? Also there was a bit of foreshadowing for a secret that was revealed in season 2 in this chapter, can you spot it? Please leave a review:)<p> 


	5. Noel's Party

"C'mon girls, I want to see all your dresses!" Alison exclaimed from outside her bedroom.

Nervously opening the door the girls walked in front of Alison, hoping that she would like their dresses.

"Oh my God! You guys look amazing...I think yours is my favourite Em" Alison smirked, causing Emily to blush.

Aria had chosen a cute black dress which helped make her legs look longer, Hanna had chosen a long blue dress which made her eyes pop, Spencer had chosen a elegant green dress which hugged her figure, while Emily had got a small pink dress which made her cleavage look even better. Alison of course, had gone for a sparkling gold dress which made her blonde hair shine even more than usual. Meanwhile Kara had chosen a pretty purple dress which made her look a lot older than she was.

"C'mon, Jason's waiting to take us there" Alison said, pulling them down the stairs.

"Jason? Are you sure he's sober enough to drive?" Aria asked, worried.

"Yeah, he's actually not been drinking so much lately, but he's still a creep" Alison replied, causing Kara to roll her eyes.

Suddenly Kara remembered she had left her small bag in Alison's room and sighed.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute, I forgot my bag in Ali's room" Kara told them, hurrying back to get it.

She found it under a pile of clothes a few minutes later and practically knocked into someone when she turned around.

"God Jason! You scared me!" She said, giving him a light shove.

"Sorry, Ali sent me to see what was taking so long" He said, trying not to laugh at her startled state.

"Her messy room is what to so long..." Kara trailed off when she saw Jason was giving her a strange look.

"What? Have I got something on me?" Kara asked, surveying her dress for smudges.

"No...You just look, uh never mind" He said, practically running out of the room.

Laughing lightly, Kara followed him, not missing the light blush on his face. Maybe she wasn't the only one who had a crush, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Jason had avoided Kara's gaze for most of the drive there and once they did stop he quickly wandered off into the party himself.<p>

"Alright ladies, let's mingle and meet back here in an hour okay?" Alison told them, quickly walking off.

The rest of the girls shrugged and went their own ways as Kara went to find Mona. She soon found her outside and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey, you made it!" Kara exclaimed.

"Well I couldn't let you down could I?" Mona giggled.

"Of course not. C'mon let's go see what food this party has" Kara grinned, pulling Mona back into the house.

"You know most people look for alcohol when they go to these parties, not food" Mona laughed.

"Well I'm not most people" Kara winked as they entered the kitchen and saw the objects on the table.

"Let's see then. Vodka, vodka, mysterious punch and oh would you look at that...more vodka" Kara sighed.

"Are you not going to have any?" Mona asked.

"I think I'll just stick with the bottled water that I know is not spiked" Kara told her, pulling a bottle out of the fridge.

"Do you really think Noel would spike this drink?" Mona questioned in disbelief.

"I wouldn't put it past the creep" Kara said, opening some of the cardboards and finding a packet of crisps and biscuits.

"Kara, I don't really think you're supposed to be looking there" Mona scolded her.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like Noel isn't rich enough to replace a packet of crisps and biscuits" Kara retorted, opening the crisps and eating them.

"Alright, give me a packet" Mona caved in.

"That's my girl" Kara grinned.

Half an hour later, they had devoured the food and started dancing. It wasn't long however before Kara realised she needed the toilet after she had drank so much after the food.

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute. I've just got to go to the loo" Kara told Mona, as she hurried up the stairs and pushed past a couple making out in the hallway.

Once she came back down to the party she frowned when she couldn't see Mona anywhere. Wondering if she had gone back to the kitchen, Kara entered the room and saw three tall men surrounding the small girl.

"C'mon hunnie, don't be shy" The tallest one said, advancing on her.

"Hey asshole, back off!" Kara shouted, walking into between the two.

"Oh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do? Give me a paper cut?" The man laughed.

"Actually this" Kara said, as she raised her leg and kicked the man, hard, in his crotch.

She smirked as he fell to the floor, obviously in agony.

"You little bitch" One of the other men shouted, as he advanced on her.

She quickly picked up a cutting board and hit him square in the face with it, knocking him to the floor. The other man quickly ran out of the room, knocking into Jason who had obviously heard the commotion.

"Are you alright?!" Jason questioned, hurrying over to her.

"Yeah, I think I want to go home now" Kara told him, as she pulled Mona out of the room.

* * *

><p>The three of them found themselves driving to drop Mona off a few minutes later, while Jason was still fretting over Kara.<p>

"God, I can't believe those guys" Jason sighed.

"They were just idiots, nothing to get angry about" Kara stated.

"Nothing to get angry about? They could have hurt you...and your friend!" Jason retorted, acknowledging Mona for the first time.

"Please, they were so drunk they were already having a hard time standing...I've dealt with a lot worse" Kara told him.

"What does that mean?" Jason inquired.

"I grew up in care, Jason. Unsurprisingly I met a few nasty guys in my time" Kara snapped.

"...Um guys, this is my house" Mona said, interrupting the pair who were intensely staring at each other.

"Oh right...uh, are you okay?" Kara questioned, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Kara, you really helped me out tonight" Mona stated.

"Well you wouldn't have been there without me..." Kara trailed off.

"Hey, don't go feeling guilty. I had a great time up until then. I'll see you tomorrow?" Mona asked.

"Sure" Kara smiled, as Mona got out of the car.

"...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to go on, I was just worried about you" Jason said after Mona had left.

"Aw Jason, you almost sound like you care" She laughed, pinching his cheek.

"Shut up" Jason said, laughing lightly as he drove them back.

* * *

><p>Later that night Jason had to go back up to the party to collect Alison and the rest of her friends, who had realised that Kara was missing and were getting worried.<p>

"I think we should call the police, what if someone's hurt her?!" Emily insisted, as Jason walked over to them.

"Kara's fine, I took her and her friend back home a while ago" Jason told them.

"What? Why?" Aria asked.

"Some weirdo's were hitting on her friend and she decked them" Jason explained.

"Kara? You mean 5'4 Kara?" Spencer questioned, unconvinced.

"I saw it with my own eyes" Jason exclaimed.

"Why were you there anyway?" Alison asked.

"I heard a bang and thought someone might hurt" Jason admitted.

"Right, cause you're a hero in shining armour?" Alison snapped.

"Well I am your ride home, so if you want me to leave you here then..." Jason trailed off with a smirk.

"Ali, it's cold. Can we just go?" Hanna insisted.

"Alright" Alison sighed, about to open the door.

"Hold up, what's the magic word?" Jason asked, with a grin.

"...Please" Alison groaned, earning a smug smile from Jason.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: <strong>Spoiler Alert for 5x15!-<strong> Okay, so what just happened? Jason and Hanna's mum?! Still trying to process it. If I get to Season 5 with this story I might use Jason/Ashley to make Kara jealous, but like...O_O What do you guys think of it? I personally don't think it would be a very healthy relationship, and the age difference is a bit big, but then again they are both consenting adults. Anyways, hope you guys like this quick update:) Please leave a review!


	6. Hurt

A few days later all the girls were having a sleepover at Alison's house and things were going surprisingly well. They were all sitting all the couch in the living room and watching a movie while as usual Kara got up to the get the popcorn. She walked into the kitchen and saw Jason pouring some alcohol down the sink.

"What're you doing?" She inquired.

"Getting rid of the last bit of my stash" He admitted.

"That's a pretty bold move" She stated.

"It's better if I get rid of it...it's too tempting knowing where it is" Jason explained.

"I get it. So you're going sober?" She told him as she grabbed the popcorn.

"Yep, been about 3 weeks sober by now" He exclaimed.

"Wow, that's really good! Have your parents noticed?" Kara questioned.

"When would they? They're either out or fussing over Ali" Jason sighed.

"Parents suck" Kara replied.

"Kara, have you got the popcorn?" Alison shouted from the other room.

"Her majesty awaits" Kara said, rolling her eyes, getting a chuckle out of Jason and walking into the other room.

"So, you and Jason seem to be…close?" Hanna asked when she sat down.

"Oh Han, not you too" Kara sighed.

"I'm just saying that he was really worried about you after what happened at the party. He seems to really care about you" Hanna exclaimed.

"Yeah, a little bit too much" Alison told them.

"What does that mean?" Kara questioned.

"I'm just saying you could do better than my brother" Alison insisted.

"Okay, changing the subject!" Kara exclaimed.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later when Kara was woken up by a sound. She surveyed the living room and saw all the girls were there except for Alison. Thinking that it was probably just Jason upstairs she let her head fall back onto her pillow when she heard a man and a woman arguing outside. Frowning, she got up and walked over to the front which was open, just as Alison came bounding through it.<p>

"What's going on?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep" Alison told her.

"No. Who was that out there Ali?" She questioned.

"No one. You're hearing things" Alison insisted.

Just then they heard a car rev its engine and drive away.

"Well obviously someone was out there...it sounded like a guy" Kara exclaimed.

"Just go away Kara" Alison sighed.

"No, I won't. You're hiding something Ali, I know you are. Who was that out there? They're obviously older than you because they can drive" Kara explained.

"Kara, just stay out of this" Alison told her, angrily.

"Oh my God...you're going out with some older guy aren't you? That's why you are always going out and not telling me who you're going with" Kara realised.

"You don't know anything" Alison spat.

"How old is he, Ali? 18? 20? Even older? It's wrong and you know it" Kara retorted.

Suddenly Alison raised her hand up and slapped Kara so hard in the face the other girl stumbled back. It wasn't the first time Kara had been slapped, but knowing it came from someone who she considered to be one of her best friends hurt.

"Kara...I...I'm sorry..." Alison stuttered.

Kara pushed her out of the way and rushed upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her eyes teared up when she saw how red the left side of her face was and she could see a small cut on her cheek from when one of Alison nails must have cut her. Slowly Kara started to dab at the small wound with some cotton wool. Suddenly the door was pushed open and Jason entered the bathroom, taking in Kara's red cheek and watery eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, walking over to her.

"It's nothing" Kara told him.

"Did someone hurt you? Who did this?" He questioned, indicating to the small wound.

Kara gave him a sad look and he quickly realised it was his own sister who had slapped Kara.

"Are you okay?" He asked, softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine...it just shocked me, that's all" She exclaimed, rubbing her eyes.

"Here, let me" Jason said, as he quickly reached over into a draw and put a small plaster onto Kara's face.

"Thanks" Kara said, walking out of the room, feeling awkward.

"Kara, wait..." Jason trailed off, as she closed the door.

She slowly walked back down the stairs and saw that Alison had curled up near Emily like nothing had happened. She tiptoed down the stairs and went to sit in the place she had fallen asleep, but couldn't get back to sleep. She tossed and turned, but every time she felt like she was almost asleep she'd get the weird feeling that someone was watching her and had to look around to see if it was Alison. Deciding she would never be able to sleep downstairs she walked upstairs to her own bedroom, but found that she couldn't sleep there either, as she was always worried someone would storm into her room. She didn't know why Alison slapping her had shaken her so much, she just looked so angry when she did it. Sighing, she got up from her own bed and cautiously walked over to Jason's bedroom and opened the door. He was sleeping on his back, breathing softly. She knew it would be awkward if he woke up in the night, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise. She always seemed to feel safe around Jason. She quietly walked over to his bed and sat down on the mattress. She turned so that he was in between her and the door and soon found herself falling asleep.

* * *

><p>When Jason woke up that night, he felt a small weight on his chest and looked down to see a small figure curled up to him. He first tensed in shock, unsure of what was happening but soon realised it was Kara. After her abrupt exit earlier he had tossed and turned, worried about her and worried about his sister. Why would she do such a thing to someone like Kara? Seemingly disturbed by his constant thinking Kara started to squirm in her sleep, so Jason relaxed himself and laid a hand onto her arm, bringing her closer to him. He lowered his head down slightly to check if she was still asleep and couldn't help but smile at the view of her sleeping face. She looked adorable and he was embarrassed to admit that he felt butterflies in his stomach. God, why was he acting like such a teenage girl? Shaking his head lightly, he lowered his head back onto the pillow and soon fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Things are reaching boiling point between Kara and Alison now, and next chapter they get even worse! One the plus side, Jason and Kara certainly seem to bet getting closer;) Please leave a review:)<p> 


	7. Leaving

Slowly the next morning, the pair started to wake up and Kara quickly pushed herself off of Jason's chest, embarrassed.

"Morning" He yawned.

"Sorry about..." She trailed off, gesturing to him.

"It's fine" He told her.

"Are you sure? Because personally I'd be kind of creeped out if I woke up and found someone sleeping in my bed" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara, seriously it's okay. I understand why you wouldn't want to be on your own after last night" He insisted.

"Alright...well thanks I guess" Kara said awkwardly.

"You're welcome" Jason replied, as he opened the door for, just as all 5 girls were walking past the bedroom.

All the girls came to a halt, trying to process what they were seeing. Obviously by their shocked faces they assumed something more had gone on than sleeping.

"Were you two...did you...?" Spencer stuttered.

"No!" Jason and Kara said at the same time.

"Then why were you..." Hanna trailed off.

"We were sleeping" Kara told her.

"...Together?" Aria questioned.

"Not like that!" Kara exclaimed.

"Look we were just sleeping in the same bed. That's all" Jason explained.

"Why?" Aria inquired.

"Because...it was cold. Yeah, I got cold in the night and Jason's room is a lot warmer so..." Kara lied.

"I thought it was really hot last night" Spencer said suspiciously.

"Well you must have been on the warmer side of the room" Kara suggested.

"Did you fall out of the bed in the night? You look like you hurt your face" Emily stated, obviously worried.

"Uh, I must have. Anyway, c'mon let's have breakfast" Kara mumbled, walking them down the hallway.

* * *

><p>After a week of trying to avoid Alison whenever possible, the blonde finally cornered her and started to plead for forgiveness.<p>

"Kara, please…I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I truly am. I just want things to go back to how they used to be" Alison cried.

"I want that too, Ali and I do forgive you, but nothing like that can ever happen again, alright?" Kara told her.

"I swear" Alison replied.

"And I want you to start treating people better, that includes everyone Alison" Kara informed.

"Okay, I'll be better" Alison nodded.

"I mean it though Ali, this is your last chance" Kara warned.

"I promise I'll be a better person, I'll even start volunteering if you want me to!" Alison exclaimed.

"I think I'll let you off that" Kara smiled.

Kara then pulled her into a hug, which Alison quickly returned. It was almost impossible for her to stay mad at Alison for long. Or so she thought.

* * *

><p>Kara had been living in Rosewood for a few months when things finally fell apart. She was walking down the hallway when she spotted a crowd had gathered. She quickly pushed her way through and noticed Alison in the middle of the scene. She then saw Mona on the floor trying to pick up her books, which Alison pushed away from her.<p>

"Oh, what's this?" Alison cooed, pulling a necklace from Mona's things which Kara quickly recognized as the necklace that Mona's mother had given her.

"Ugh, what a horrible necklace. Well, there's only one thing to do with such a crime to fashion" Alison smirked, as she threw the necklace to the ground and smashed it with her heel, earning a loud cry from Mona.

"That is it Alison! I am so done with you!" Kara cried, shoving Alison.

"What the hell are you doing Kara?" Alison retorted.

"You're pathetic Allison. You really are. I mean, how many people in this school, this whole town, do you think genuinely like you? Apart from your mum and dad, a grand total of zero. That's because you're a mean, stuck up bitch who hurts everyone she's around" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara!" Alison warned.

"And you lot, why are you so scared of one little girl? You're the thing that gives her power, without you, she has nothing! So stand up for yourselves!" Kara shouted at the crowd.

"…She's right. Alison's just a mean bitch, that's all" Lucas said, walking in front of the crowd.

Loud muttering erupted from the crowd before someone suddenly through what looked like some sort of drink at Alison, which splattered over her dress, and soon the whole crowd was booing and shouting at her. Alison quickly pushed through the crowd, tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Kara" Mona said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"She…she took it to far this time right?" Kara asked, looking for support in Mona.

"Yeah, I think you might have really changed things round here" Mona told her.

"I don't think I've changed them for the better though" Kara sighed, a sudden realization hitting her.

"What do you mean?" Mona questioned, when Kara suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"You are a beautiful, smart amazing girl Mona, and don't let anybody tell you otherwise" Kara whispered to her, before letting her go.

She then turned to Lucas and hugged him as well.

"You're stronger than you think, Lucas. Don't let anyone manipulate you into thinking any different" Kara told him, before rushing off down the corridor.

She quickly wrote a note out for each of the girls and put them in their lockers before she slowly made her way back to the Dilaurentis house for what she guessed would be the last time. Alison was waiting in the living room when she entered.

"I told you when you first came here that if you tried anything like that you know what would happen" Alison announced, not looking up.

"I know" Kara sighed, sitting opposite from her.

"This isn't working Kara, we both know it's not" Alison told her.

"I know, but if I have-" She was cut off by Alison.

"No, it's too late" Alison insisted.

"So you just expect me to leave, just like that? You can't make me!" Kara exclaimed.

"Actually I can, if I tell the authorities that you ran away from England, that you're a missing person, it isn't going to end well for you" Alison explained.

"You wouldn't?" Kara questioned.

"You have two options. Go back to England and go back to care over there…or stay here, I tell the authorities and who knows where you'll end up" Alison announced.

"But what about everyone here? What about the friends I've made?" Kara asked.

"Also you're not to tell anyone why you're leaving…I'll tell people you just couldn't live with me anymore" Alison told her.

"Okay" Kara mumbled.

"Have you told anyone?" Alison asked.

"I sort of said goodbye to Mona and Lucas and I wrote the girls a goodbye letter, but I didn't say why I was leaving" Kara admitted.

"Okay…I…I am sorry things didn't work out" Alison said standing up.

"So am I" Kara sighed, as Alison left the house.

* * *

><p>An hour later Kara was almost finished packing her suitcase, when she heard someone enter the room.<p>

"What's going on?" Jason questioned.

"I'm…I'm leaving" Kara told him, tears welling in her eyes.

"What? Why?" Jason asked, walking towards her.

"I just can't stay here anymore" Kara said, turning away from him.

"What's happened?" Jason inquired, putting his hand on Kara's shoulder.

"I…I lied, I ran away from England. I'm a missing person" Kara admitted.

"Why did you run away?" Jason asked.

"I had been leaving with this couple for a few months, I thought we were getting close, you know? I thought yeah, this one will really work…then one day they tell me that somehow she's pregnant, they never thought they would be able to have kids and that's why the adopted me. I didn't see the problem, I thought maybe I could be an extra pair of hands…but they said that it wouldn't work. They wouldn't have enough time for me, not enough space. So they said they were taking me back to the care home…and I just flipped. I got my passport, got a taxi to the nearest airport and called Ali, asked her if I could stay at hers until I got back on my feet" Kara explained.

"But you don't have to go back, you can stay here with us!" Jason exclaimed.

"Ali told me the day I arrived if I caused too much trouble I would have to go…and I did" Kara sighed.

"Just because Ali wants you gone doesn't mean you have to go!" Jason insisted.

"She's going to tell the authorities. It's better I go quietly" Kara explained.

"No, we can change her mind. We can stop her" Jason suggested.

"No Jason we can't" Kara said, finally turning around.

"But you can't go" Jason insisted.

"I'm sorry" Kara cried, pulling him into a hug and burying her face in his neck.

She really didn't want to go. She felt like she could change so many things around here for the better. Give the girls more confidence to argue against Ali, help Mona and Lucas stand up for their selves, stop Jason from spiralling out of control…but it was too late.

"Please don't go" Jason mumbled, hugging her back.

"If I stay things will get much worse" Kara replied, pulling away.

"Okay…okay. I'll…I'll take you to the airport" Jason told her.

"You really don't have to" Kara exclaimed.

"I want to" Jason insisted.

Soon Jason had driven her to the airport and they were sitting in his car.

"You'll stay in touch, right?" Jason asked.

"Of course. You can't get rid of me that easily" Kara said, giving him a sad smile.

"Be safe" Jason told her, pulling her into another quick hug.

"You too" Kara replied, pulling back to see tears in Jason's eyes.

Taking a deep breath she walked out the car, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: So that's it, Kara's gone:( Oh well, it was a much longer chapter than normal;) Next chapter is going to be around the start of Season 2 and she's going to be trying to repair things with the girls and Jason, while dealing with the news of Alison's death. I'm keeping JasonAria out of this story, which does mean quite a few scenes are going to be substituted with Kara/Jason, so sorry if this bothers you. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review:)


	8. Two Years Later

Kara's eyes widened as she walked around the town that she called home over two years ago. She was amazed at how little had changed. She didn't know why but she thought everything would be different, but it was just how she remembered it. She wasn't really sure how she was going to announce that she had returned and quickly started to realise that people might not even remember her. Hell, the people she knew might not even live in Rosewood anymore. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the Grill she used to eat in and couldn't help but walk inside. Just like the outside, everything inside was also the same.

"Wow…" She mumbled to herself, before looking to the counter and thinking about what she would buy.

"Kara?" A voice asked from behind her.

She turned around to see four people who definitely seemed to remember her.

"Oh my God! I wasn't sure if you guys would even live here anymore" She grinned, walking over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"I just heard about Alison. It seemed right to come back" Kara told them.

"You only just heard?" Aria questioned.

"I had all my electronic equipment confiscated from me until a few months ago, and then I was just looking on the internet a few days ago and then this article just pops up about Ali…" Kara trailed off.

"It's a big shock when everyone first hears it" Hanna said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah…I can't believe that it was Ian who killed her" Kara sighed.

"Yeah, neither can we" Spencer said, suspiciously.

"So how have you guys been anyway?" Kara inquired, and saw how all their faces fell.

"That great, huh?" Kara joked.

"Worse…you said something about having your electronic equipment taken away from you?" Emily asked, leading them over to a table.

"…What did Ali tell you about why I left?" Kara questioned, sitting down.

"She said you and she had been arguing too much and it must have finally got to you and you left" Aria told her.

"We were all pretty bummed out about you leaving" Hanna admitted.

"Well I didn't exactly have a choice" Kara announced.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"I ran away from care, got put on a missing persons list and flew off to here where Ali said she would take me in. Unfortunately she seemed to think I had gotten too big for my boots and gave me an ultimatum, leave Rosewood or she would tell the authorities" Kara explained.

"God, I can't believe Ali would do something like that" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you guys" Kara sighed.

"It's alright" Aria insisted.

"I'm still confused about the ban on electronic equipment though?" Spencer inquired.

"Once I arrived back in England I was in big trouble. Got sent to this care home called Burneywood, which is literally the strictest place in the entire universe and the people there weren't great. It was mixture of other runaways and criminals" Kara told them.

"And they wouldn't even let you have a phone?" Hanna asked.

"Nope, No phone, no laptop, no nothing. They even decided what T.V. we were allowed to watch" Kara sighed.

"It sounds awful" Spencer exclaimed.

"It could have been worse. It was very strict, but the place was kept under control" Kara told them.

"Thanks for the letter Kara, it surprisingly really did help" Hanna announced.

"Yeah, I think we all appreciated what you told us. I am a control freak, but like you said, that's alright" Spencer smiled.

"And what you said about me being a little weird and how I should own it helped me out a lot as well" Aria told her.

"And about my…weight issues. You were right, I can be strong" Hanna smirked.

"And it really helped when I came out" Emily added.

"Wait, Kara knew you were gay?" Hanna asked.

"How did you realise?" Emily questioned, curiously.

"I don't know…I could just tell you were a little bit different and that it wasn't a bad thing" Kara smiled.

"Oh my God…I need to show you all the pictures of my transformation" Hanna told her, pulling Kara out of her seat.

"She's got a scrap book and everything" Spencer informed her.

"Well you should be proud Han, I always knew you could do it" Kara grinned.

* * *

><p>Later that day Kara had returned to the Grill to pick up the orders that her and her friends had made for their dinner. She was surprised with how quickly she felt at ease with them. They were all so similar, but so different at the same time as well. She was so busy thinking about this that she almost didn't spot a familiar man at the counter. When she looked up from her phone with the orders on, she came face to face with Jason, who looked like he had seen a ghost.<p>

"Kara?" He asked, as if not sure it was really her.

"Jason…how are you?" She questioned, with a smile.

"I…um, I'm alright. What are you doing back here?" He inquired.

"I only just heard about Ali and knew I had to come back" Kara informed her.

"Oh…" Jason trailed off, distantly.

"So…how have you been?" Kara asked.

"Why didn't you keep in touch?" Jason blurted out.

"It's a long story…do you want to sit down?" Kara inquired.

Half an hour later Kara had filled Jason in on what had happened since she'd been away, but he hadn't told her much about himself.

"After you left I thought you just forgot about me" Jason admitted.

"How could I ever forget you?" Kara joked.

"Are you going to Ian's funeral?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah, but only to try and spit on his grave" Kara told him.

"I think Ali would be proud if you did that" Jason said, with an amused smile.

"So how have you been since I've been gone?" Kara asked.

"Um, fine" Jason replied.

"Really?" Kara inquired, not convinced.

"Yeah…actually it's getting late, I should be going" Jason told her.

"It's barely 9, why do…" Kara trailed off, when she looked up from her phone and saw Jason had already gone.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I hoped you guys enjoyed it:) Just in case anyone is confused about ages I'm saying that Kara is 16, while the rest of the girls are 17 and Jason is now 21! Please leave a review:)<p> 


	9. Back at High School

The next day Kara wandered through the hallways of her old High School and smiled when she saw the girls sitting at a table in the Courtyard.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She questioned, sitting down.

"Oh…uh, hey Kara, what're you doing here?" Aria stuttered, as she saw Emily tuck away her IPad.

"I am officially a student at this High School again" Kara smirked.

"Seriously? That's great!" Hanna smiled.

"Are you going to be in our year again?" Spencer inquired.

"Yeah, my file still says I'm the same age as you guys so there was no point in changing it" Kara told them.

"No way! Oh my God, Kara is that really you?!" Someone screamed from behind her.

Kara turned around and saw her old friend, Mona Vanderwaal grinning at her.

"Mona! It's so great to see you!" Kara exclaimed, standing up and pulling the girl into a hug.

"I can't believe you're back! I have got so much to tell you" Mona giggled.

"Starting with your awesome make over" Kara winked, as Mona linked their arms and pulled her away from the girls.

* * *

><p>"So that's why you never replied to any of my texts…" Mona realised, after Kara had told her what had happened once she left.<p>

"Yeah, I'm sorry I never properly said goodbye to you Mona" Kara admitted.

"It's okay, and anyway you made me realise that I was as great as you said I was, and look at me now" Mona winked.

"I'm liking this new confidence" Kara giggled.

"And I'm liking your new look" Mona told her.

"What do you mean?" Kara questioned.

"Well when you first came here you were, of course, super pretty, but look at you now, you got hot girl" Mona laughed.

"So did you" Kara exclaimed.

"I know, you would hardly recognize me" Mona admitted, as the bell rang.

"I'll catch up with you later" Kara said, pulling her into another quick hug before she wandered back to the girls.

As she slowly approached she realised that the girls were whispering about her. Curious, she hid behind a pillar and listened.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy Kara's back…but should we be turning her away?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah, cause that won't look weird" Hanna said sarcastically.

"I don't think we should turn her away, I think we should turn her away from Rosewood all together!" Aria exclaimed.

"Maybe you guys are right…I'd hate for her to get caught up in this mess" Emily sighed.

Deciding it was best to make her presence known she walked back over to the girls.

"You'd hate for me to be caught up in what mess?" Kara asked.

"Uh…this whole mess with Ian. Everyone thinks we're freaks now, you know?" Spencer explained.

"You know I don't care about that…but I get the feeling that wasn't what you were talking about" Kara exclaimed.

"It was…actually we should probably be getting to our classes…" Spencer trailed off.

"Okay, what's with all these secrets? First Jason's hiding something and now you guys" Kara sighed.

"Jason?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I bumped into him last night" Kara told them.

"I didn't know you and Jason were friends?" Hanna inquired.

"We lived in the same house for two months, it's not like we totally blanked each other" Kara explained.

"Maybe you should be wary of Jason" Spencer warned her.

"What does that mean?" Kara asked.

"Well he did go seriously off the rails after you left, his family had to even take him to rehab" Aria suggested.

"…So that's what he was hiding" Kara mumbled to herself.

"Look, maybe you should just back off from him?" Emily suggested

"Or maybe I should just back off from you guys as well right?" Kara sighed, walking away.

She kept walking until she got to her locker, putting some books in it and slamming it shut with a loud bang. Why were things never simple here?

"Now, I know there's only one girl who would take her aggression out on her poor, defenceless locker" A voice said from behind her.

She turned around and realised it was Lucas, another of her old friends.

"Lucas! Oh my God, it's so good to see you" Kara grinned, pulling him into a hug.

"It's good to see you too Kara" He smiled.

"So how's life been since I've been gone?" Kara questioned him, pulling away.

"The same pretty much, although I've got a new girl standing up for me now" He told her.

"Oh really? And who is this girl?" Kara inquired.

"Your old friend, Hanna" Lucas replied.

"Oh I see, are you and her…you know?" Kara winked.

"Uh, no, nothing like that. Anyway she likes another guy" Lucas explained.

"Is he the type of guy I'll have to beat up for hurting her down the line?" Kara asked.

"No, Caleb's good" Lucas informed her.

"How about the other girls?" Kara asked.

"Well Spencer's going out with Toby and I think Emily and this girl Samara might be an item…but this is all from Hanna, so I can't be sure how reliable this is. Anyway, shouldn't you be asking them?" Lucas explained, as Kara sighed.

"We've had an argument…after a few days of me being back" Kara groaned.

"Wow, that must be a record" Lucas joked.

"It's not funny!" Kara exclaimed, but had a small smile on her face.

The bell suddenly rang and Kara reluctantly said goodbye to Lucas and walked to her English class, where she knew she would see the other girls.

She avoided them as she walked into class and went to stand by the teacher.

"Uh everyone, this is Kara and she's going to be in our class now, so…" The teacher trailed off, as he looked at Kara.

Kara frowned when she saw the man in front of her. He seemed familiar, like she had seen him before, and she instantly knew it was nowhere good.

"Kara, you can sit with me!" Mona exclaimed, from the back of the class.

Smiling Kara, walked down to sit next to Mona, racking her brain for where he could have seen the guy before.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long to upload, but my laptop has been having problems for the last week so I couldn't get onto this site! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter:) Also I'm planning on posting a Agents Of Shield fanfiction on here soon, do any of you guys watch the show? Please leave a review:)<p> 


	10. Revelations

It was the next day and Kara sighed as she walked through Rosewood's graveyard. She had been debating all day whether to go to Ian's funeral or not, but in the end she realised getting angry at a dead man was not going to help her. However, she knew her friends would be there and wanted to apologize, after all she had been kind of out of line this morning. She was still trying to figure out where she knew her English teacher from, and decided that she would ask how long he had been living in Rosewood next lesson. It was now after the funeral service and most of the mourners seemed to have left. As she was nearing Ian's grave, she spotted a man sitting on a bench nearby and quickly recognized it to be Jason.

"Hey" She said, walking up to him.

"Oh, hey Kara" Jason replied, startled from his thoughts.

"Did you go to the funeral?" Kara asked him.

"No, just stayed on the outskirts" Jason told her.

"Have you come to spit on Ian's grave, then?" Jason inquired, a few moments later.

"Nah, I think even my spit is too good for him" Kara exclaimed.

"Probably right…I, uh need to be getting off" Jason stated, standing up.

"Oh no you don't. You sit back down Jason Dilaurentis, we've got things to talk about" Kara said, grabbing his arm.

"Please tell me this conversation isn't going to involve feelings" Jason whined, sitting back down.

"It'll involve plenty of feelings. Now are you going to tell me why you keep running off?" Kara questioned.

"I don't!" Jason exclaimed.

"Jason c'mon, tell me what's wrong" Kara insisted.

"I…I kind of went off the rails again…" Jason trailed off.

"After Ali died?" Kara asked.

"No…after you left" Jason admitted.

"Oh..." Kara trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It was worse than before. Hell, I can hardly remember anything that happened before Ali died…but after she did, I guess I could see more clearly, see what I was doing. I went into rehab, got off the drink" He told her.

"I told you, you'd come good in the end" She smiled.

"Only after it was too late" Jason said, hanging his head.

"What do you mean?" Kara questioned.

"She was my little sister I-I was supposed to protect her. I was even friends with Ian!" Jason exclaimed, angry at himself.

"Jason it's not your fault, it's not like any of us could stop Ali doing what she wanted to do" Kara explained.

"I should have tried…I guess that's why my parents can't even look at me anymore…they know they lost the wrong kid" Jason mumbled, tears in his eyes.

"Don't say that. Your life is just as important as Ali's, just as important as anyone's" Kara insisted.

"Right…" Jason said, obviously not believing her.

"You know what Ali would say if she were here. Stop being such a wimp and suck it up" Kara told him.

"Of course added with her trademark smirk" Jason added.

"How could I forget" Kara laughed.

* * *

><p>It was later that day, and after saying goodbye to Jason, Kara had wandered off to Aria's house seeing as it was the closest. It was stupid that they weren't talking, if anything today had shown just how important the time they had was. Knocking on the door, a boy came to the door, around the same age as her, and after a few seconds she recognized it to be Aria's younger brother Mike.<p>

"Is Aria in?" She questioned.

"No she went out a few minutes ago…who are you?" Mike questioned.

"I'm Kara…you know I used to be friends with Aria a couple of years ago" Kara explained.

"Woah…you really grew up, huh?" Mike said, looking her up and down, when he realised who she was.

"Yeah, it's almost as if two years have passed or something" Kara said sarcastically.

"Well, feel free to come round here anytime you like" Mike winked at her.

"Mike, I've got a bit of advice for you…" She trailed off, getting closer until she was only inches away from his face.

"Oh, what's that?" Mike smirked.

"…When trying to chat up a girl, try not to do it when you have food running down your chin" Kara laughed, as he looked in the window and found that she was right, and was now blushing furiously.

"It was nice seeing you" She said, patting him on the shoulder as she walked away, still laughing.

Shaking her head, she started to walk back to the hotel she was staying in. She walked past the graveyard as she walked, and was surprised when she spotted Emily's car just outside. What would Emily be doing in a graveyard this late? Worried, Kara quickly rushed through the graveyard, and soon spotted not only Emily, but her other three friends too. She was about to call out to them when a bright light suddenly appeared on one of the memorials and a loud laugh boomed out of the speaker nearby and a video started to be projected onto it. She gasped when Alison's figure appeared.

"I know you want to kiss me" Alison giggled as whoever was recording her walked closer.

Smirking, Alison then picked up the camera and spun it around to show that it was Ian who was recording her.

"Come closer" He said, and then suddenly the camera dropped to the ground, Alison's hand the only thing in the frame.

A moment later, laughing Alison picked up the camera, faking being hurt. Kara shakily, put her hand to her mouth when she realised what this meant…Ian didn't kill Alison.

"Thanks for meeting me" Alison said, as Ian stepped forward and kissed her.

Then suddenly the video stopped and all that could be heard was her friend's heavy breathing.

"What the hell is going on?" Kara yelled, stepping out of the darkness.

"Oh God, this is going to be hard to explain" Spencer sighed.

* * *

><p>A few moments later and the girls were looking for the projector while they filled Kara in.<p>

"Look I understand what the video meant, but who was projecting it?" Kara inquired.

"We don't know" Emily admitted.

"What do you mean?" Kara questioned.

"Guys, we have to tell her, she's in too deep now" Hanna insisted.

"We've been getting text messages from this person for ages now, they've been terrorising us" Spencer explained.

"And we have no idea who they are. All they put at the end of the messages is A" Aria told her.

"Wait, what did you say?" Kara asked, coming to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, as Kara pulled her phone out.

"You know how I said that the article about Ian's death and Ali's murder just popped out of nowhere…I lied. I got this email and attachment on Alison's murder from someone saying that they thought I should know about this and look who signed it" She explained, showing them the email.

"I think you will be interested to know what happened in Rosewood since you left –A" Aria said, reading the message out loud.

"Oh my God…but that means that A loured you here!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I guess just playing with the four of us wasn't enough…A wants all of Ali's old best friends" Emily realised.

"Awesome" Kara said, sighing loudly.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Oooh, things are starting to get interesting! Also, I can't believe we are finally go to find out who Big A is in only a month, I'm so excited! (I'm literally going to kill Marlene if it's just another red herring). I'm hoping to put my Agent's of Shield Fanfiction up next week, so watch out for that:) Please review!<p> 


	11. Sneaking Around

A few days later all the girls were in Emily's bedroom helping Spencer fold programmes for the fashion show that was coming up and talking about what had happened at the cemetery.

"Why would A show us that part of the video?" Aria wondered.

"To keep us distracted for when the next attack is launched" Hanna theorised.

"Well I think it was A basically laughing at us…well you guys. I mean you were so convinced it was Ian, and now A's just turned your whole world upside down…again" Kara explained.

"Thanks for that Kara" Aria sighed.

"I'm just saying" Kara replied.

"How do we know that it wasn't still Ian that killed Ali? Just because it wasn't on the video doesn't mean it wasn't him" Spencer suggested.

"If Ian didn't kill Ali, did A?" Hanna questioned.

"Ugh, that is not something I want to think about" Kara exclaimed.

"So did you invite Ezra to the show?" Hanna asked Aria, changing the subject.

"No he's out of town presenting a paper at a conference...did you invite Caleb?" Aria inquired.

"No, why would I do that?" Hanna replied.

"Because you kissed him" Spencer accused.

"How was it?" Emily inquired.

"Well I wore the total wrong gloss, you know the one that looks wet but it's really sticky" Hanna told them.

"Ugh, where wads of hair get stuck to your mouth" Emily grimaced.

"It's all fun and sexy until someone hacks up a hairball" Aria added.

"God, I can't believe I haven't met any of your boyfriends/girlfriends. I need to be introduced!" Kara exclaimed.

"You'll meet them soon enough. Now come on, I needed these folded yesterday and I've already missed like a million committee meetings" Spencer insisted.

"So what about you Kara? Is there anyone special in your life?" Hanna smirked.

"Nope, as usual I am single" Kara sighed.

"To be fair you haven't been in town for long, I'm sure someone we'll pick you up soon" Aria smiled.

Suddenly Kara's phone bleeped, indicating that she had a text.

"Oh, maybe someone just did" Spencer teased.

"Uh no, it's just Mona asking what I'm going to wear to the fashion show. I'm going to go deal with this, be back in a minute" Kara told them.

She shut the door behind her and opened the text she just got to see it was Jason asking if they could meet. She quickly texted back yes and started to walk to the front door. She knew her friends wouldn't appreciate her lying to them, but she also knew how they would react if they knew they Kara and Jason were still friends.

A few minutes later Jason drove in front of Emily's house and Kara rushed across the road and hopped into his car.

"Hey, what's up?" She questioned.

"I was wondering if you were coming to the fashion show" He told her.

"Of course, Spencer's roped all of us into going. Are you going to be there?" Kara asked.

"Have to be, seeing as my mum is practically running it" Jason sighed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your mum is head of the board isn't she?" Kara inquired.

"Not for much longer, she's going to resign after the fashion show" Jason admitted.

"How come?" Kara asked.

"She just go the job because of Ali, she used to live for that fashion show" Jason sighed.

"And now she's gone there doesn't seem to be any point to it" Kara realised.

"Yeah…how do you do that?" Jason questioned.

"Do what?" Kara asked.

"Speak so easily about Ali. After she died, I could hardly talk about it" He admitted.

"She's not the first person I've cared about who died" Kara explained.

"Oh…sorry I didn't mean to bring up any old wounds or anything" Jason apologized.

"It's fine" Kara said, shrugging.

"I have no idea how I'm going to survive that damn fashion show, it's so boring" Jason sighed.

"Hot girls walking the runway is boring to you? Aw, Jase is there something you're not telling me?" Kara joked.

"Shut up" Jason replied, letting out a small chuckle.

"I better get back, they'll be wondering where I got to" Kara told him.

"You didn't tell them you were meeting me?" Jason inquired.

"They're not exactly your biggest fan" Kara admitted.

"Right, so am I supposed to avoid you during the fashion show?" Jason asked.

"Probably be a good idea" Kara told him.

"C'mon, I need all the moral support I can get!" Jason exclaimed.

"Guess you'll have to survive without me" Kara smirked, getting out of the car.

"I'll see you then" Jason said, starting the engine.

"Bye" Kara said, giving him a small wave before crossing the street.

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Kara and Aria were over at Spencer's house, who was telling them about something she overheard last night.<p>

"He was yelling, yelling" Spencer emphasised.

"Okay, slow down I haven't had my coffee yet…I kind of just wanted to drink it not swim in it" Aria mumbled, when Spencer handed her the coffee.

"And uh, I don't drink coffee" Kara told them.

"What? Oh yeah, your British you must like tea" Spencer realised.

"Don't like tea either actually, Ms Stereotype" Kara retorted.

"Someone's grumpy this morning" Aria grinned.

"I am in no way a morning person" Kara sighed.

"So wait, your Dad was yelling at Ali's mum?" Aria questioned.

"Why? Did you ask him about it?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, but he like lied, lied" Spencer admitted.

"Why would he lie?" Aria inquired.

"The real question is what's going on with Jason? He told me he was living alone in that creepy house alone, but there was someone in that upstairs window! And I was not imaging it" Spencer explained.

"Yeah, but we know it wasn't Ian" Aria added.

"Hold up, isn't that window in a bedroom?" Kara asked.

"Yeah I think so, why?" Spencer questioned.

"Well he could have just had a girl over" Kara suggested, feeling a bit jealous.

"Look, he's hiding something! You don't paper over windows unless you're a vampire" Spencer insisted.

"Spencer, maybe shutting out the world is just how he copes. Who knows what he's feeling right now" Kara explained.

"Well apparently you" Spencer mumbled.

"He's my friend, okay? And it can't be very easy losing his sister remember, so who are we to judge?" Kara retorted.

Before Spencer could reply an email popped up, and Spencer saw it was from Jessica Dilaurentis, Ali's mum.

"What does it say?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, I'm too scared to open it. Do you think she knows that I called and hung up last night?" Spencer panicked.

"No" Aria told her, as Aria and Kara got an email from her as well.

"Why does Ali's mum want to have lunch with us?" Aria questioned.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Also I've had this crazy feeling this week that Jason is Big A, which would just be so insane (but pretty good for this storyline). Please leave a review:)<p> 


End file.
